Like My Prize?
by Lynx-N-Boy
Summary: One shot! This quotes from the episode 'Cat's In The Cradle' Nick asks what prize he gets for guessing a chemical compound to a bomb that blew up a car weeks ago, Greg never did answer that question. Warning - Rating may be too high.


**Like My Prize?**

Author – Regan44

One Shot?

Series - CSI (Las Vegas)

Pairing - Nick/Greg

Summary – This quotes from the episode 'Cat's In The Cradle' when Greg and Nick are talking in the lab Nick asks what prize he gets for guessing a chemical compound to a bomb that blew up a car, Greg never did answer that question.

Author Note – Since this is set in the second half of season 2 Greg is 27 and Nick is 31.

Disclaimer - I do not own CSI at all! I do -not- own the characters either. I also do not in any way own Drowning Pool's Song "Step Up".

"Talking"

'Thinking and Notices' (Notices – e.g. something written down or on a sign)

-"Lyrics"-

* * *

At the labs where you had constant hustle and bustle of the open 24/7 building there was never silence, always machines beeping, people walking, talking and working but there was only one person in the whole lab who could ever make finding out the results of a DNA test amusing though extremely annoying at the same time.

Nick had come to realise that although the lab tech could sometimes try his nerves he would miss the younger man if he ever left, in fact he was pretty sure that no one could replace the Manson fan. He was also sure that most of his co-workers if not all felt the same about that...though he wasn't too keen on that part for some reason (jealousy pangs much). He remembered all the playful banter he had with him and had to quirk his lips into a smile for a moment before he remembered himself and where he was. A lot of the time Greg just seemed to be so outgoing he was flirty but he never seemed to have a date lined up after work or any flirting returned from any of the lab staff though Nick wasn't entirely sure what the man did after work...party and play he thought, simple as. The lab tech had out rightly made innuendo almost, almost seriously (this IS Greg we are talking about) and he still remembered the time that they had played 'Name that chemical compound', Nick had asked what he had won for being right and although it was a joke at the time the tech hadn't answered him but left him to his case, going to run more DNA analysis he supposed. Maybe Nick had hoped he would continue his playfulness and actually joke about a prize or maybe he had just been fishing for some kind of hint as to if it was only girls Greg flirted with. Ok that sounded more right to him, so he was curious didn't make him interested, right?

So it was right in the middle of the DNA lab in front of the table opposite to spiky haired Sanders that he found himself at 1AM on a Tuesday Night trying to guess what the results on the paper the other held were by the clues he was being given. This word game wasn't easy as he had no patience for this and Greg was relieving his boredom as usual by watching him try and fail at figuring out this clue, there for wasn't at all bored or going to be anytime soon, he knew just how to prolong this so it was painful, mentally that is...talk about a headache.

Nick chose to show his impatience with a groaned "Come on Greg, this case is hot and I got a pretty good chance of hitting this on the head before Grissom gets back from his seminar tonight."

Greg just gave a put out expression and held out the paper to the Texan "Ok ok, spoil sport, taking the fun right out of it like that."

Nick shook his head and gazed at the page, seeing the box with the bold capital letters saying 'Match Not Found' he sighs and takes a look at Greg "I liked the husband for this" the other shrugs his shoulders unhelpfully "Well do you have another suspect for me to compare the original sample to?" Nick shakes his head he knew it was going to be a long night now or morning...technically.

About an hour later saw Nick walking back into the DNA lab with a smug grin on his face, he had looked into the case deeper and at the family of the victim and found he did indeed have another suspect he hadn't realised he had. Thanks to Greg. He had then gotten a warrant from a judge by Brass to get a DNA sample and could now get the younger man to compare it to his unknown from under the victim's fingernails. Finally!

Upon walking into the lab however he was greeted with the sight of the lab rat head banging to a rock song he didn't recognise.

-"You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).

You're gonna get knocked down...

Aaaaah..."-

He squinted a bit at the almost high pitched tone the younger's voice slipped into at the last line of him singing along, even with the head banging and doing an air guitar motion. Nick cleared his throat and the other stopped, quickly turning the music off and turning to look at the larger man panting slightly with his hand resting on the stereo, the short haired man smiled amused and saw the more wild style haired man smile back for a long moment before they got around to Nick handing Greg the new evidence to process.

Maybe around ten or fifteen minutes later he had the answer he was hoping for and was turning to leave when something hit him. "Hey G?" he asked curiosity sounding in his voice, his question was met with hopeful eyes "Yeah? You need something?" Nick looked at him with a smile, almost teasing "What ever happened to my prize from last week's Chemical Compound game?" The shocked expression told Nick that not only had the other not seen that coming but that maybe he had forgotten about the whole game and joke, the tech seemed to go quiet as he avoided the others gaze, keeping his back turned now "Uh I didn't know you meant it but I guess I could rustle something up for you by the end of shift today" nodding the turtle neck wearing Texan left to finish up his –so- won case with a sense of satisfaction, knowing today before he left the building for his journey home he would get something, not sure what but happy all the same if not a bit curious.

Several hours later a tired but slowly relaxing Greg slumped down onto a bench in the locker room, his eyes closing as he imagined all the good things arriving home would bring, first a small but hopefully hot and filling meal, then a warm cosy bed with comfortable sheets and head resting on cushy feathered cushions before his hand would could to rest on hard abs an-what?! Was he daydreaming again?!

He sighed quietly to himself, he had for the past couple of weeks been doing nothing but thinking of a man he knew he couldn't be with, dreams came so easily leaving the sheets slightly wet and sticky in the morning, showers were changed from hot to cold to chase of arousals and every time his eyes met the others he would all but get lost in them until his attention was reverted back to earth and his job. This wasn't good especially when the man in question was Nicholas Stokes, CSI and all around a good guy but not known for being gay at all not even in the slightest, so how could Greg get any chance of having his dreams, fantasies and yes even prayers answered if the other only saw him as an annoyance?....Yes he knew what the lab thought of him and his constant babbling, long way round to an answer to a simple question and loud music but it's who he is and his mom told him to be himself so he would do just that despite what others thought.

"g.....eg....Greg!" the tech jumped out of his skin at hearing his name yelled directly next to his ear and his eyes shot open not realising they where closed all this time, he fell off the bench and banged his head against one of the lockers, looking up with a wince at a tall, handsome even when angry Texan who was looking at him, not amused but almost seeming....concerned? Nah probably just his imagination he thought. Stokes raised a brow at him and held his hand down to help the man up which he took, once standing he tried not to think too much on the lingered contact Greg's hand had with his own.

"You ok G? Took a pretty good knock to the skull there" the younger just nodded looking slightly embarrassed and realised he had gotten lost in his imagination again and the other had probably been calling his name a few times. 'Calling my name...wow...I would love to hear that especially duri-darn it not again!' He sighed and nods his head, wincing again at the sore spot now on the back of his skull "Yeah I'm alright uh...what's up?" He looked at Nick questioningly and waited only to blush lightly; hopefully not noticeable at hearing his reply "I'm here for my gift...so give it up partner" Greg tried not to react to the name, so wanting to express how he would want to be his partner alright, if wanting Nick to pound him into a mattress counted as a partner. Instead he just fiddled his fingers looking guiltily at the floor "I...I didn't really get one ready...I'm sorry Nicky" He couldn't help the slip of the adoring nickname and saw the other didn't mind but god did he looked disappointed at not getting a gift, a prize for his effort and after he had reminded Greg too.

"Then improvise...cash is good" He laughed softly not entirely kidding but just wondering what the crazy tech would come up with on the spot, having a few ideas running through his head himself. 'Improvise? He wants me to improvise?!...ok no I can do this, think...what could I give nick that I would want to give him...' it was such a simple answer but the answer was acted out before he could even stop himself, body moving forward, hands reaching as if without his permission to Nicks strong shoulders and his lips pressing though lightly to the older mans, the man was frozen stock still in surprise as his co-workers action but for a long moment there he almost didn't want to pull back, before he could kiss back he felt the younger pull back and saw he was about to dash off or faint or maybe both.

It seemed Greg wasn't the only one who was having trouble controlling his body today as Nick's hand came up and held tight at the others slim wrist, this really wasn't what he had been expecting when he had all those ideas rushing around in his noggin, no siree. He tugged him back closer to him mumbling "Wait..." but Sanders didn't want to wait and find out the painful punishment for such an innocent little kiss so he again went to leave, intending to go straight home, screw his CD's and car keys he would get a bus or walk! Though this was a good idea it failed since as he headed out it only took the taller of the two a little amount of strength to push him backwards, almost tripping him and holding him pinned by the upper arms to the lockers against the wall. "I said....wait..."

Then it all spilled, his insecurity and fear about that small moment of indulgence "But Nick...I'm sorry I didn't mean to and it was a mistake anyhow, I won't ever tell anyone and I won't do it again I mean it and anyway you told me to improvise and I did so It's partly your own fault and I –know- you're not gay but it was just a joke so please don't hit me! I wo-..." His rambling was cut off by a small and if in any other time sexy, growl came from Nick's lips "I didn't say I was going to hit you Greg just that I don't think that was enough of a gift....there needs to be –more-". The 27 year old looked up at him with something like surprise which quickly changed to a cheeky smile, his fear had faded at the Texans words and now he understood or thought he understood why Nick bothered to ask for a gift in the first place "Oh? My bad...didn't you know...that was only part 1 of your gift. Here let me give you part 2" He leaned up to gently press his lips to the others unable to believe his dreams were coming true even if it was nothing like he thought they would if ever in his wildest imagination, even if it was only a kiss. Lips were pressed back against his own harshly as the Texan controlled the 2nd kiss holding the younger man against him slightly even as he pressed him into the lockers. A muffled but pleased sigh of "Nicky..." fled from Greg's lips and was about to be returned with his own name when a clearing of the throat made them both look at the entrance to the room, seeing a, not as surprised as he should be, Gil Grissom (I swear he knows everything!), holding his kit in one hand and a coat in the other. "Looks like I left the lab in capable hands while I was away" the greying haired man commented before he started to open his locker smiling almost knowingly 'And here I thought they would need a good push'.

* * *

Author Note: This was my first CSI Fan fiction so it might be out of character and I was up all night last night and all morning which shows I was tired when I wrote this before bed so if I seemed to have missed some needed information out even though I read it after to check it then please leave a comment about it and I may even revise this, make it longer, drag it out a bit more what do you think? Please let me know, I won't throw cookies ....or shall I throw cookies...muhhahahaha...god I'm insane *little shoulder devil nods in agreement*.


End file.
